1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitness machine, in particular to the fitness machine with continuously variable magnetic-controlled damping force and combined with a manual emergency brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional fitness bike (also known as flywheel bike) has the similar function of riding a bicycle and allows a user to perform fitness or special physical training indoors. A general fitness bike comes with a bike frame, a seat, a handlebar, pedals, a transmission system, a flywheel, a brake device, etc and lets the user sit on the seat, so that the user's legs can apply forces onto the pedals alternatively, and then uses the transmission system to drive the flywheel to rotate. Since the flywheel has specific inertia, therefore the user must apply a specific pedaling force to achieve the exercise, workout, and training results. To increase the resistance of the user in pedaling for a high intensive exercise, the conventional fitness bike is equipped with a damping device which is usually a mechanical structure such as the ones disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. Publication Nos. CN202263342U and CN201064638Y. Since the mechanical damping device has a complicated structure, and the damping cannot be adjusted accurately in the continuously variable manner (the numerical value of the damping is not shown), therefore some of the conventional fitness bikes adopt an electromagnetic damping device such as the one disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. Publication No. CN205549351U and provided for adjusting the damping of the fitness bike through electromagnetism. However, the conventional fitness bike equipped with the electromagnetic damping device requires an external electric power supply, and the damping is adjusted in stages, and such conventional fitness bike usually fails to comply with the users' requirements. In addition, the brake device of the conventional fitness bike cannot be braked by a mode with gradual change or used for producing the damping force. Obviously, the conventional fitness bikes required further improvements.